


Pancakes

by iatefrankiero



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Food Kink, Food Sex, Masturbation, Pancakes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatefrankiero/pseuds/iatefrankiero
Summary: Pancakes. All the pancakes. And Frank. Lots of thoughts of Frank. Mmn, yes, Frank is delectable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Weekend Pancake Report. This isn't my first fanfic, but it's definitely my first smut.
> 
> Edited: 11/06/17
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own any of these people, blah blah blah.

A sudden ray of sunlight hit the back of his eyelids, causing him to groan and pull the covers over his head.

"Rise and shine, honey!"

"M'sleepy," Gerard muttered.

"It's already seven. I've got to get Bandit to school. We won't be back before nine tonight - gotta go shopping for her school play costume. There're some pancakes in the kitchen. Love you," Lindsey pulled the blanket down and gave Gerard a kiss on his forehead to which he hummed in appreciation before she moved off. Gerard groaned and shifted, contemplating another hour of sleep before realizing that he was already past the point of being able to. He threw back the covers and stretched his stiff muscles before climbing out of bed, accompanied by a loud yawn.

As he moved to the adjacent bathroom to freshen up, he recalled the events from yesterday - sitting in the makeup chair for an hour and filming for the Weekend Pancake Report. He accepted the job offer just because of his affinity for pancakes. The time spent there was worth it, he concluded. He had fun. The people on set were nice. A couple of lines. _Pancakes._

Since he never really got to eat any pancakes on set yesterday, the constant smell of it caused a craving that he had casually mentioned to Lindsey last night. Gerard appreciated the fact that his wife always listened and remembered their conversations. It meant a lot to him.

He made his way to the kitchen, finding a couple of pancakes stacked somewhat neatly on a plate in the middle of the island counter, next to a stick of butter and bottle of honey. Absentmindedly preparing his breakfast just the way he liked it and not forgetting his usual coffee, he thought about the plans for his upcoming tour.

_Tour._

He sighed to himself. Tour right now reminded him so much of the days in My Chemical Romance. A month or two of craziness. Or that was what his impression of tours were to him. What could he say? His only experiences on tour were with My Chem and he wasn't quite sure what to expect from people who weren't his best friends. He missed My Chem. He really did. They were like his family for the past decade or so, sharing ups and downs and making unforgettable memories together.

But never mind that, it had been nearly 3 years since My Chem ended, and Gerard had to get a move on from his old life. He was out on his own, having produced his first solo album and would be going on tour soon. Making his way into the study room, he set his plate and mug on the desk next to his sketchbook. He took a sip of his oh-so-delicious coffee and started sketching a scene of a dining room, where a feast had seem to be prepared, periodically putting his pencil down to erase a line or two or stab at his cold pancakes before shoving it into his mouth. After a good half an hour, he was full and his sketch was complete.

He sat back and looked at the drawing again. The inspiration came from his memory of November 2008, when My Chem was on their Black Parade tour and Ray had suggested a mock thanksgiving dinner for the whole tour crew just outside the bus. Gerard chuckled slightly, relieving himself in the memory as a sad smile formed on his lips. He just couldn't take his mind off the band, could he? And so, he flipped the sketchbook to a fresh page, deciding that he would just sketch what fond memories he had today. In truth, that's what he did almost every day when he had extra time, but he would never dare to admit that out loud.

Two hours flew by and Gerard had a few more sketches decorating a whole page. He had started out with sketching a memory of Mikey in his sunglasses, Coke Zero in hand, Ray entirely focused on practicing his guitar and he was now working on a picture of Frank. In truth, he had been procrastinating drawing Frank because when he thought about Frank now, all he could really think is from back to last week on a Skype conversation where they were both drunk and discussing topics that they wouldn't when they were sober. Gerard couldn't remember most of it, but there was one that really stuck to him.

_"So sometimes I like to pour chocolate syrup on my girl and lick it off her."_

_"Sounds pretty kinky."_

_"Yeah, it is, and it's pretty rad. And there was once, we tried using strawberries as butt plugs and whatnot. It was weird at first but it was such a turn on. You should try it with Lindsey sometime."_

_"I don't know, what we do is pretty vanilla most of the time."_

_"Doesn't it get boring?"_

_"Well..."_

_"You can ask her, see if she's willing to try it."_

As Gerard recalled the memory, his cheeks heated up and he seriously considered the idea for the first time. His hand lazily continued to sketch some lines here and there as the familiar face came into view, and Gerard thought hard about it. Gerard couldn't seem to be getting Frank's smile right, and all Frank seemed to be doing in the sketch is look seductive. It didn't help that Frank's encouraging voice kept playing around in his head, and to make matters worse, he wasn't thinking of doing that with his wife and he couldn't picture doing that with his wife. He didn't really have the guts to ask her to do something that kinky, and he really wasn't sure if she would enjoy it.

He thought back to the time backstage after a show where both Frank and himself were so turned on from the show that they ended up giving each other a quick, sloppy handjob accompanied with sloppy kisses in the bathroom. Gerard instantly started getting hard from the memory. Although it was a one-time off thing, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Frank's mouth all over him, licking syrup off his body, on his dick.

If you were to ask Gerard if he was gay, his knee jerk answer would be 'no'. But if you asked him if he would suck a guy off, or even have sex with him, it would be 'yeah, but only with Frank'. And if he would allow you to continue throwing questions about his sexuality and come back to the question of if he's gay, you just may get an embarrassed Gerard and an answer, 'maybe, but I can only imagine it with Frank'. But face it, Frank and Lindsey would be only ones who would be able to coax this answer out of him, despite the fact that he's already married. That didn't stop the fact that Gerard still held feelings for Frank, though they were more of lust than of love between a couple.

Frank was hot, and Gerard thinks that even an 'extremely hot' would be an understatement. Hell, even looking at the sketch of him made Gerard's dick twitch. Gerard tried to will his boner away, but his thoughts just refused to pry away from the thoughts of Frank so he gave up, got up to close the door and the curtains to the only window, pulling his slacks and boxers down to his knees, all while thinking about Frank sucking him off. He was already sporting a full hard-on before plopping back into the chair. It wasn't the first time he had thought of Frank when he jacked off, and it certainly will not be his last. He missed his presence, his laughter, his smile, his eyes, his kisses and just... He just missed Frank very badly. The sudden separation of time from each other after 12 years of being bound together amplified Gerard's want for Frank.

Gerard fingers ghosted over his dick and he sucked in a breath, imagining Frank's calloused inked hands touching him on his arm, on his stomach, caressing his face. Those eyes Gerard found himself missing, clouded with lust as Frank stared upwardly at him, marking his neck, kissing down his torso, all the while still managing to maintain those puppy eyes that made the room disappear. That voice Gerard longed to hear again in person, raspy and overcome with need for Gerard, telling him how much he wants him, how that handjob in that bathroom just left Frank wanting more, how many times he had wanted to fuck Gerard into oblivion.

He wrapped his hand around his shaft, falling into a slow pace as moans fell from his mouth from time to time. His usual conscience nagged at the back of his mind, but he didn't bother making an effort in stopping the lust from clouding his mind, didn't stop the fantasy scene from unfolding before him, with Frank on his knees, mouth humming around his throbbing cock. He vaguely recalled what memory had caused these feelings to resurface and his eyes fell upon the unfinished plate of pancakes. There were still some butter and syrup left over in the plate and Gerard groaned in anticipation at the thought of what he was going to do. He wasn't sure if it would feel good, but he decided to give it a shot anyway. He put a good amount of the remaining butter on the last pancake and spread it evenly on the surface before picking it up and putting it in his hand. It was slightly larger than his palm and it felt soggy from the excess honey that it soaked up, but not enough to fall to pieces from some manhandling, Gerard figured.

Tentatively, he wrapped the pancake around his dick which his hand held firmly in place, and shuddered at the cooling surface of the buttered pancake against his heated member. He started to move his hand up and down, the pancake sliding easily along his cock and he threw his head back in pleasure, his thoughts immediately snapping back to Frank, imagining it was Frank grinning mischievously up at him, saying, "I knew you would've liked something like this. _Of course_ I _would know how to make you feel good._ I _always know just what you like._ " That thought turned Gerard on a hundred times more and he moaned out loud at it. _He hadn't even heard those words come from Frank._

Gerard continued in this fashion for a while longer, with just his hand around the pancake around his dick and his thoughts flying off to wherever Frank was, wishing it was Frank who was pleasuring him instead of his right pancake hand. He wished Frank would be able to show him more of the things he would enjoy and help him discover more of the little kinks that he never knew he had. He thought of all the times Frank could've fucked him in different positions in various places while the band were still together - on the cramped bus bunk with Frank pinning him to the bed, in the middle of an empty practice room with Gerard on top, up against the wall of a prep room of a concert venue, when they got to share a room together in a hotel, being able to spend all night with Frank, exploring each other's bodies until they were well spent.

Gerard wanted more - jerking it just didn't seem enough at this point, so he coated a finger with butter, carelessly getting some honey on them in the process, and he didn't care. He carefully pressed a finger at his entrance, making sure to go slow. The ring of muscles were surprisingly easy to push through, despite the effort he had to put in to get his whole finger to be seated comfortably within him. He concluded that it didn't exactly hurt, but it was weird. This was the first time he had ever tried this in his 38 years, and he was really tight. Although it was only a digit up his ass, he could feel the walls of his ass around his finger. Gerard wasn't at a total loss on ass play, but he wasn't the most knowledgeable on it. He had heard that it usually took at least two fingers to feel the pleasure, and that came with a price of pain too. Regardless, he slowly pulled his finger out a little before pushing back in, getting a little more used to the odd feeling before deciding that there was only so much he could prep himself for another finger. He pulled it out and coated another finger and adding more butter to both his fingers.

With his fingers at his entrance once again, he slowly pushed both fingers in at once, and he could feel his muscles tensing up, bracing himself for the sting that was to come. His fingers struggled to fight against his muscles that were struggling to cope with the foreign intrusion and he began to feel the pain, his dick starting to soften. As his eyes started to prick and let out a whimper, he started to worry that he would start bleeding from his ass, which would prove difficult and awkward to explain to Lindsey if she found out. But Gerard continued to press his fingers through the ring of muscles, knowing that the pleasure would be well worth the pain now. He tried to distract himself from the pain, thinking of Frank and fading back into fantasy. Subconsciously, he heard Frank whisper in his ear, "It's alright, baby. You're okay. I'm here. You're beautiful. You're doing so well." Gerard's right hand (which was still holding the pancake in place) started moving again in sync with his fantasy of Frank stroking him, his green eyes looking into Gerard's with care and love.

The pain started to fade and subside into the background and was a little easier to bear, allowing Gerard to shallowly start thrusting his fingers. Gerard was fully erect again and he continued his wondering creative thoughts of where Frank could've fucked him and how he could've. His fingers pumped in and out in sync with his pancake hand on his dick and slowly he began to feel good once again. This time, he played back the hazy and yet distinct memory of a show they were playing at when Frank came over while Gerard was kneeling on the floor and screaming the lyrics to 'Give 'Em Hell, Kid' and started straddling his shoulder. They were thouroughly soaked in sweat and Gerard was fully immersed in his performance, his head getting lost in the music and wasn't doing much thinking. He his free arm had instinctively around Frank's thigh, pulling him closer and suddenly, he could feel Frank's boner up against his head and vaguely realized that Frank was dry humping his head in beat to the music while groping his face. Gerard moaned. He missed it. Although it was majorly inappropriate, he so badly wanted something similar to happen again. Hell, he'd take anything from Frank, no matter how embarrassing. Frank up against him. Frank taking control. Frank teasing him. Frank humiliating him. Frank pleasuring him. Frank fucking his mouth. Frank fingering his ass. Frank fucking his tight ass. Frank making him beg for release. Frank fucking him into tomorrow after the next. He wanted it all. He wanted Frank.

Gerard's movements gained speed as he felt the familiar coil build in his stomach and whimpered Frank's name pathetically, writhing in the chair, desperately pleading to the empty room for Frank's touches. Every single time the pancake carelessly caught on his head as he moved his hand back up, the pleasure increased another notch. He was so close, and yet he felt like he needed a little something more. He remembered something about a prostate that was so pleasurable and instinctively crooked his fingers. "Ah," Gerard gasped when he finally found it and continued rubbing his fingers in a circular motion.

"Frankie, oh fuck... Frankie, please," he whined, so lost in his fantasy that he could almost feel Frank's hot breath at his ear, a hand around his dick and two fingers up Gerard's ass. Soon, the pleasure became over bearing and he came, seeing stars and crying Frank's name out hoarsely while shooting his load all over his bare chest and stomach, his hands slowing down and bringing him down gently from the high. It was the first time in a long time since Gerard remembered coming so hard from just his thoughts, without having someone touch him or while watching porn. He chuckled as he wondered if it was the pancake that made him feel this way, or the fingers up his ass, or maybe because of the thoughts of Frank. It didn't matter to Gerard, but he made a mental note to start investing in lube.

He relaxed into the chair with a smile on his face, feeling spent from the powerful orgasm he just had, Frank still running through his mind. He sighed, sniffling a bit before wondering why he was. The room wasn't that cold, and it was in the middle of summer. He raised a hand to his face and found it wet from tears. Tears from what? _From missing Frank too much_ , Gerard realized, and tears started flowing again uninterruptedly as he relished in the sudden hollow feeling in his chest, grateful for an emotional output. He sat there sobbing for a couple of minutes, letting his tears dry out and feeling the come on his body start to dry off. Not entirely enjoying the feeling of come, sweat and tears on his skin, he reluctantly peeled himself off his seat and looked down at the pancake still in his hand. It was stained with some of the come that had landed on it and some parts were crumbling from the overuse on his dick, and Gerard was still feeling in the experimental mood. Lifting the now almost unidentifiable object to his mouth, he took a small bite out of it, immediately cringing at the slightly bitter taste. He finished what was left of pancake anyway, arguing to himself that he was getting hungry and that no one there was to judge him.

Chuckling to himself, he muttered under his breath, "Oh Frank, what a mess you make me."

He glanced at the sketch of Frank, realizing that it wasn't that he hadn't been able to get his smile right, but rather, it was that same smile he saved only for Gerard, the one he longed for. Gerard sighed sadly, picked up his clothes that were on the floor and headed to the bathroom, but not before texting:

_Hey baby, when can I see you again? <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wanted to make this more of a Gerard/Pancake fic, but no, my Frerard instincts had to kick in and say, "Hey, we need more Frank in this story! Less of the pancakes!" Oh well.


End file.
